Deadpool
Deadpool battled Boba Fett in Deadpool vs Boba Fett. He was portrayed by Robert Hoffman and voiced by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Wade Winston Wilson was a Canadian soldier veteran until he was diagnosed with cancer. He retired from the army and underwent experimentation as part of the Canadian "Weapon X" program which gave Wolverine his claws. Whilst there, Wilson was given the mutant healing abilities of Wolverine, making him the least likely to die of all the subjects, thus the king of the "Dead pool", where the subjects would bet on who would die next. His healing factor worked with his cancer, so that it quickly spread over his body, leaving him in constant pain and his body heavily scarred. As a side-effect he became fourth-wall aware, constantly breaking the fourth wall with his yellow text boxes in which his two other personalities speak, as well as his own. Deadpool soon became impossible to kill, and as such set out as a mercenary, fighting Wolverine, Spider-Man, and the Hulk, before joining up with X-Men member, Cable, and becoming part of X-Men splinter team, "X-Force". He is currently a member of Red Hulk's team of anti-heroes, the "Thunderbolts". Deadpool was designed as a parody of Batman/Teen Titans villain, Deathstroke, with the two sharing the surname Wilson, and Deadpool's healing factor, mercenary status, and much of his background being derived from Deathstroke. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Oh, is it me? Well, here's my first issue: I barely even know enough about you to diss you! But do you guys honestly think that I would screw this feud up And lose to the dude a huge toothie coothie chewed up?! That's bananas! I do damage when I brandish my katanas! Man, I'll slice you up then vanish in my lady bug pajamas! I'm one of a kind; you're a xerox of your papa! Doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for Jabba! I'm tight; you're mad baggy! I'm toned; you're so flappy! Mad 'cause Sam Jackson killed your clone daddy! Somebody oughta put a bounty on that cape! Maybe I'll write a letter and mail it to your face! 'Verse 2:' Ooooh, what's that? A missile backpack? Well, I guess you'll be alright if a fucking bird attacks! Presenting the most overrated character anyone ever saw, With five lines in the trilogy and one of them was: "AHHH!" 'Verse 3:' Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices! You're like your Holiday Special, man: full of bad choices! 'Verse 4:' And the coolest things about you got straight up abandoned! You let a kiwi hold your gun, and he fucked up your canon! So maybe don't talk about movies 'cause you've got dick to say! Wrap that arm dart around Jar Jar and go far far away! Trivia *Deadpool is the fifth superhero to rap. **He is the second Marvel superhero to rap, after Thor. **However, he is the first Marvel hero to actually to be a title character and not just a cameo. **He is also the first Marvel character to be portrayed in live action. *He is the eleventh comic book character to rap. *He is the fourth character to be played by one actor and voiced by another. *For two lines of his first verse, he dresses and raps as Elvis Presley. **Both Presley and Deadpool were voiced by EpicLLOYD. *He is the fifth character to break the fourth wall. **He is the first to do so multiple times. Gallery Elvis Deadpool.png|Deadpool as Elvis Presley CarnyPool.png|Deadpool as a carny announcer Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Bonus Battle Category:Deadpool vs Boba Fett Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Robert Hoffman